


Ask Forgiveness, Not Parmesan

by tansybells



Series: Flayn Week 2020 [7]
Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Accidental Kissing, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Conversations At Sonic, Established Friendship, Female Friendship, Flayn Has A 2nd Gen iTouch, Flayn Week (Fire Emblem), Gen, Just gals being pals, Late Night Conversations, Sneaking Out, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:42:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25323331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tansybells/pseuds/tansybells
Summary: Hilda♥:look out your window flayn bbFlayn:hilda please do not tell me that you are at my houseHilda♥:I AM AT YOUR HOUSE!!!! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3Hilda♥:get your cute patoot out here flayn we’re going outAgainst her better judgement, Flayn sneaks out of the house and joins Hilda on an impromptu trip to Sonic.Day Seven: Modern AU
Relationships: Flayn & Hilda Valentine Goneril
Series: Flayn Week 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1824445
Comments: 6
Kudos: 48





	Ask Forgiveness, Not Parmesan


      
    
    **Hilda♥:** flayn **  
    Hilda♥:** flayn. flaynflaynflanylfnaly **  
    Hilda♥:** flaynnnnnnnn whens ur dad gonna be asleep **  
    Hilda♥:** is he asleep yet  
    
    **Hilda♥:** i wanna talk w youuuuuuuuuuuu

Flayn squinted against the impossibly bright light of her ancient iPod Touch. It took a moment for the screen’s brightness to automatically adjust to the darkness of the blanket she hid beneath, but as soon as it did, she tapped the friendly blue of the Skype icon. After another moment or two of waiting, the chat screen opened up and she could reply to Hilda.
    
    
    **Flayn:** i am here now!!!!! (• ◡ •) / **  
    Flayn:** what is up? did you have a good day? **  
    Flayn:** tell me how you are doing!!

The ‘typing’ bubble popped up as Hilda typed out her own answer, but it was not there for long. Hilda was far more tech-savvy than Flayn ever had been—and ever would be, she suspected—and she was a fast typer.
    
    
    **Hilda♥:** omg flayn **  
    Hilda♥:** like nothing happened at all to me today so i decided to come over

Flayn furrowed her brows. Hilda had decided to come over? That was not right; it was long past 8:30, and Hilda knew that she could not come over that late. Her father would not allow it.
    
    
    **Flayn:** oh no hilda what did you do **  
    Hilda♥:** you mean, what am i doing :3c **  
    Flayn:** hilda what are you doing !!!!! **  
    Flayn:** please do not be up to anything stupid !!!!!!!!!!!! **  
    Hilda♥:** look out your window flayn bb **  
    Flayn:** ( ㆆ _ ㆆ ) **  
    Flayn:** give me a moment to make sure it is safe

After hitting the power button on her iTouch and partially pulling off the blanket that she had been hiding under, Flayn sat silently in the dark. She held her breath and listened.

She did not hear the telltale sound of her father’s classical music, nor did she hear any of the tv shows, movies, or audiobooks that he might otherwise have been listening to. Glancing to the door of her bedroom, she saw that there was no light shining from beneath the crack.

Her father seemed to be asleep. If he was not asleep, then he was surely in his room. And, with that in mind, Flayn threw her blanket off entirely and tip-toed to her window. She pushed her curtains aside, and she saw a car parked along the sidewalk before their house. The car, which initially appeared to be turned off, flashed its headlights.

Confused, Flayn looked back down at her iTouch, where she saw another notification from Hilda.
    
    
    **Hilda♥:** did you see that?? **  
    Flayn:** hilda please do not tell me that you are at my house **  
    Hilda♥:** I AM AT YOUR HOUSE!!!! <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 <3 **  
    Hilda♥:** get your cute patoot out here flayn we’re going out **  
    Flayn:** hilda that is not a very good idea (╥︣ ﹏ ᷅╥) **  
    Hilda♥:** cmon girl why doncha live a lil **  
    Flayn:** …  
    
    **Flayn:**  …  
    
    **Flayn:** let me put my shoes on and i shall be there presently **  
    Hilda♥:** yay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! <3 <3 <3 <3

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

****

Flayn’s heart began to beat rapidly as she put on her quietest pair of shoes. She could not believe that she was being so audacious as to actually sneak out of their house again. Yet at the same time, there was indeed something thrilling about it.

The controller for the security system that had been installed at their house was by the back door, fortunately, and Flayn made sure to silence it before she turned the alarm off and slipped out the back door.

She was making this too much of a habit; it was becoming too easy for her.

Hilda awaited her in the car that Flayn had seen from her window, and she eagerly opened the door as soon as Hilda unlocked the passenger side door.

“What do you have planned?” Flayn asked as she slid into the passenger seat. “I hope it is nothing too rebellious; I do not wish to get in too much trouble with my father.”

“Nothing big!” Hilda laughed, leaning over to give Flayn a one-armed embrace. “I just wanted someone to go to Sonic with me. They’ve got 99-cent cheese sticks tonight!”

“You could go on your own, could you not?” Flayn asked.

“Yeah, maybe.” Hilda shrugged as she turned her car on. “But it’s so much easier to excuse myself for eating a fuckton of cheese sticks when I’m doing it with a friend, you know?”

Flayn giggled and buckled her seat belt. This was going to be an interesting night, it seemed.

+++

“Ugh, I am sooooooooo full.” Hilda let her head fall back against the headrest of her seat, turning slightly to smile at Flayn. Without any hesitation, Flayn smiled back.

“I cannot believe I had never had these before,” Flayn giggled as she held out the carton with the remaining mozzarella stick. “They are so _delicious_! I can see why Father would never want me to begin eating junk food. Here, this last one is yours. I have already finished my share.”

“Well,” Hilda grinned mischievously, “it’s a good thing you’ve got me then, right?” She took the last mozzarella stick out of the carton and brought it up to her mouth—and then paused. She frowned at the snack. “Y’know what,” she said, holding the mozzarella stick back out to Flayn. “I don’t think I actually want this. You take it, Flayn! I can always get more; this is literally your first time having them.”

“Are you sure?” Flayn could not deny that the opportunity to have even just one more of them was a mouth-watering one; she did not know when she would have the chance to have another one. Not when she was at home with her father; that was for certain.

“Yeah, totally.”

Flayn took the snack from Hilda’s hand and considered it. She wanted it. But at the same time, Hilda had purchased their snacks. She had purchased the drinks in the holder that sat between them. She had gone to such lengths to get Flayn out of their house, and had driven the both of them to the Sonic where they had ordered their food. She could not, in good conscience, take the last of the mozzarella sticks.

“How about…” Flayn took the mozzarella stick in both hands and broke the fried casing in half. The cheese had solidified enough that she had to use her fingers to break the strands of cheese inside, but as soon as the mozzarella stick was entirely broken in twain, she held one half out to Hilda with a cautious smile. “We split it?”

“Flayn,” Hilda said as she took the proffered piece, “you are literally a saint among women.”

Hilda dunked her half of the snack into what remained of the ranch. Flayn, on the other hand, saw that there was none of the sauce remaining after that, and since she could not justify opening a whole new packet for only half of a mozzarella stick, she ate it without accompaniment. It was certainly not as good as it had been when fresh from the fryer, but the crunchy exterior and the creamy treasure hidden inside were still delicious even after having been brought to room temperature.

When Flayn returned her attention to Hilda, her friend was rummaging around in the bottom of the bag. “They usually chuck some mints in here,” she explained upon noticing Flayn’s confusion, “and I figured that those suckers would taste better than like… cheese aftertaste.”

Without warning, Hilda stopped moving. Her eyes widened. Her smile grew. “Flayn.”

“Yes?”

“Flayn, we have been blessed by the cheese stick gods today.”

Flayn tilted her head to the side. “Whatever do you mean?”

“I mean…” Hilda pulled her hand out of the bag, a final mozzarella stick her prize. Flayn clapped her hands together in joy, trying to match Hilda’s energy despite it being quite impossible to do so. “They gave us an extra one!” Hilda crowed triumphantly. “ _Fuck_ yeah! This literally _never_ happens, Flayn!”

As Flayn watched, Hilda put the mozzarella stick in her mouth, but only partway. She then turned to Flayn and waggled her eyebrows, then wrinkled her nose so that the snack moved up and down in turn. Flayn giggled at her ridiculous expression.

Then, without explanation or preparation, Flayn leaned over and bit off the half of the cheese stick that was not in Hilda’s mouth. Their lips brushed, and Flayn returned to her seat with her winnings.

Out of the corner of her eye, she saw Hilda’s formerly casual expression morph into one of shock. Flayn munched away nonchalantly.

“Is something wrong?” she asked after swallowing. “We shared the last one, well, when we thought it was the last one—so I thought that we would be sharing this one as well!”

Hilda touched her fingertips to her lips, and looked to Flayn. “Did you _mean_ to kiss me?” she asked with a little laugh, and it was not until Hilda asked her directly that what she had done sank in.

Flayn gasped, and her hand flew to cover her mouth. Her cheeks were immediately set aflame. “I am so sorry!” she said, horrified by her actions, accidental as it was. “I did not think—I was merely—I was trying to share the cheese stick with you—” 

Hilda laughed, though there was no doubt that her cheeks were ever-so-slightly reddened. Her cheeks almost matched her hair, Flayn noted, but that only meant that she had embarrassed one of her dear friends. “You’re totally fine, Flayn,” Hilda said. She started to curl a lock of hair around her finger, and she smiled at Flayn. “Friends can kiss sometimes. It’s just another thing to keep secret from your dad, right?”

“Y-yes,” Flayn agreed, grateful for Hilda’s easy explanation. It felt like a sudden weight that had subtly settled in her chest had begun to lift. “It is just one more thing that I cannot tell him.”

Hilda raised a brow. “We cool?” she asked.

“We are cool.”

“Okie dokie, then.” Hilda pushed the button to start her car, and the engine rumbled to life beneath them. “Let’s get you home before your dad gets up, girly-girl.”

“Thank you for getting me out of there,” Flayn said quietly, gratefully, as Hilda put the car in reverse and began pulling out of their parking spot. “Sometimes, it just becomes too much to bear by myself.”

Hilda took one hand off of the wheel, setting it on Flayn’s shoulder instead and patting her shoulder. “Anytime. I know what it’s like to live with an overprotective family. Like, my brother’s not _as_ bad as your dad, but it’s still super hard to live with.”

“Yes. Thank you, Hilda.”

“Of course.”

“Um… Hilda?”

“Yes?”

“How many cheese sticks did you eat?”

“Uh, like… six? Wait, no. Seven. We shared two halves. Why?”

“Are you not lactose intolerant?”

“Oh. Yeah. Shit.”

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, this was so much fun. All the love to [Mik](https://twitter.com/froggiecafe) and [Lola](https://twitter.com/pastafrutti) for their assistance in working through my brainworms, and thanks (as always) to [Lily](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blooming_Spiderlily/pseuds/Blooming_Spiderlily) for her astounding beta work <3
> 
> Technically, this is the end of Flayn Week! What did you guys think? I do plan on participating in tomorrow's "Free Write" prompt, though, so there'll be one more piece to look forward to. I'm having fun with writing it, so I hope you all enjoy! 
> 
> Thank you for reading!


End file.
